


Demon Dean one shot

by DemonJensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon! Dean - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonJensen/pseuds/DemonJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a way to keep Demon!Dean under control.<br/>This is a happy demon dean one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Dean one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by @ridemeliketheimpala on instagram to do this so the idea is their credit but the writing is all mine.

Dean felt savage. A rage sat in his gut that fueled his desire to escape his bonds. The devil's trap beneath him only made him aggravated. "I WILL BURN YOU FOR THIS!!!" Dean yelled as Castiel and Sam walked out of the bunker cellar, leaving him alone. Ten minutes later Sam walked back in chuckling, arms crossed and his hair bouncing around with his shoulders. "What are you laughing at tickle me Elmo." Dean spat. Cas walked in a moment after with his hands held behind his back. Dean glared at Cas, curious about what was happening, "Aww Cassie did you bring me a prese- AHH GODD!" Dean opened his eyes to steam rolling off his face from holy water. Holy water that came from a tiny pink spray bottle with little cartoon bees on it. "What the Hell Ca-!" Holy water burned hurt skin. "No Dean." Castiel looked down at Dean through his eyelashes, "Until you get better you will be punished accordingly. " Castiel then turned on his heel and walked out of the room with his head held high. Sam walked after him smiling and shut the door behind them, "So where did you get that idea Cas?"   
"The internet, it seems to be very helpful."  
"Any specific websites? "  
"I read the information on Dogtraining4beginners.com Sam."


End file.
